Civilization (episode)
:For information on races, cultures, and species, go to species and cultures. Enterprise finds a fully inhabited Earth-like planet, where some of the inhabitants are suffering from a mysterious disease. Summary During a briefing detailing possible phenomena for ''Enterprise'' to visit, T'Pol mentions an M-class planet on their course. Excited, Archer takes Enterprise into orbit around the planet. disguised as an Akaali, for a covert mission]] Early scans reveal a pre-industrial society, but also, curiously, low-level neutrino emissions. Hoshi Sato remarks that there are numerous languages being spoken on the planet, but that she's found at least one useful word: Akaali, the name of the planet's humanoid species. While T'Pol objects to sending an away team, mentioning the Vulcan protocol of waiting until a species has managed warp flight before making first contact, Archer is determined to investigate firsthand. After using sensors to get a closer look at the planet and its people, Phlox performs cosmetic surgery to disguise an away team consisting of Archer, Trip Tucker, T'Pol, and Sato. Charles Tucker III (left) and Captain Jonathan Archer in Garos' (middle) shop]] On the planet's surface, Archer and Tucker manage to localize the source of the neutrinos; a shop owned by an antique collector. On the streets nearby, they see various people covered in lesions. Breaking into the shop at night, Archer and Tucker are confronted by an Akaali who has been watching the shop for some time. She believes Archer and Tucker to be in league with whoever owns the shop and that they have caused a disease among the Akaali. T'pol stuns the Akaali woman before she fires a loaded crossbow. The next morning, the Akaali woman wakes up to see Archer watching over her. They discuss the situation on the planet, and she reveals her name to be Riann. She believes it is not coincidence that the shop owner arrived two months ago and that people have only become sick in that period. Archer and Tucker later return to the shop. Upon scanning the owner, they discover he is not Akaali but a different species. He then asks Archer who he is, as he too must not be native judging by his scanning technology. The owner's name is Garos, a Malurian, and he relates the story of being on a survey mission in the area before he decided to settle down on the planet. The source of the neutrinos is Garros' antimatter reactor, but he assures Archer that it is simply to replicate food and materials. Tucker and Archer are then asked to leave before they can question him further. Taking some of Riann's samples of the "disease" back to Enterprise, Doctor Phlox discovers that the water supply is contaminated due to leaks of tetracyanate 622, an industrial lubricant, into the environment. The Malurians were using the antimatter reactor to gather a kind of veridium isotope they most likely used to make weapons. 's ship, a Malurian starship]] At night, Archer and Riann spy on the shop. At one point, Archer's translator malfunctions. To prevent Riann from suspecting he is not Akaali, he kisses her. Shortly after, they follow a man who is taking crates from the shop. In a clearing in the woods, a Malurian shuttle tractors the crates aboard. Unfortunately, Archer and Riann are seen and fired upon by a Malurian on the surface. Stunning him, Archer takes a small device from him. They return to the city and using the Malurian device, manage to gain access to the reactor. Archer disables a dampening field which allows Enterprise to get a transporter lock on the reactor before beaming it into space and destroying it, disabling Garros' ship in the process. Archer instructs Garros to leave the planet, which he reluctantly does. Before leaving, Archer shares a moment with Riann, giving her the required treatment for anyone affected by the toxin, and explaining that it would be best if she kept everything that happened to herself. Before leaving, the two kiss, with Riann teasing that it's because his translator has malfunctioned again. Log entries *"Captain's starlog, July 31, 2151. We've removed the mining equipment from under the shop. As far as we can tell, none of the Akaali knows what really happened... with one exception." Memorable quotes "Starfleet could've sent a probe out here to make maps and take pictures, but they didn't. They sent us so that we could explore with our own senses." : - Archer "This must be why aliens are always landing in corn fields." : - Archer "78 light years to get here... our first act is breaking and entering." "Maybe you don't have to mention this part in your log." : - Archer and Tucker "Let's try not to shoot anyone else while we're here, okay?" "I'll try." : - Archer and T'Pol, after she stuns Riann "What did you do to me?" "Nothing. You just collapsed." "That's the second lie you've told me. You're not very good at it." : - Riann talking to Archer after waking up from being stunned by a phase pistol "Someone was walking this way but he turned and went around the corner. I thought if we pretended to be..." "I understand." : - Archer tries to explain to Riann why he suddenly kissed her while he was secretly fixing his translator "Have you ever seen anything like that?" "Actually, I have..." (A gun blast hits a tree before he can elaborate) : - Riann and Archer "Is there anything else that you'd like to tell me, Jon?" : - Riann, realizing that Archer and the Malurian were not Akaali "Even if we get the reactor, how are gonna keep them from getting it back?" "If they want it so badly, perhaps we should give it to them." : - Hoshi and T'Pol "The oil lamp...there should be least a liter of residic oil in the container below it. Residic oil ignites at 398 degrees - you wouldn't happen to have anything that gets that hot?" : - Riann "Is your translator broken again?" "I'm sorry? I don't understand a word you're saying." : - Riann while she and Archer kiss (last lines) Background Information Writing and Production * Mike Sussman saw the incorporation of the Malurians here as an amusing in-joke, they having originally been mentioned in , as a species wiped out by Nomad. Sussman later recollected, "It was like, 'Wouldn't it be great to see these guys?' So we made them the bad guys in 'Civilization,' the green lizard guys – they get their comeuppance a hundred years from now!" http://larrynemecek.com/articles/mike-sussman-profile.pdf * This episode originally included more fisticuffs, involving Archer actor Scott Bakula, than are ultimately in the outing. "We had this fight between him and some alien, and Archer beats the crap out of him," explained Stunt Coordinator Vince Deadrick, Jr.. "For the finale, I had him do a bevy of punches, saying, 'because you're pissed off.' And he didn't really want me to be the one to tell him that he was pissed off. He said, 'I think I would eliminate one of these punches,' because he was getting into that Archer frame of mind. Archer was still pissed of, but Scott had a different take about it. So we met there, and that's the communication actor and stunt coordinator. Which is good." ( , p. 43) * According to the unauthorized reference book Beyond the Final Frontier (p. 362), the set for the antiques shop in this episode included items, seen on-screen, which were actually "a variety of old props from the Star Trek storeroom." Continuity * T'Pol makes reference to a protocol which states that it is wise "to wait until a society develops warp drive before initiating first contact." She goes on to say that it would be wise for Starfleet to adopt these "Vulcan protocols." Starfleet later adopts them as part of the Prime Directive, serving as a benchmark for measuring development of a civilization and admission to the Federation. * This episode contains the first reference to Tellarites in Enterprise, they having made multiple appearances in other Star Trek productions. * Just as Spock did many times, T'Pol has to hide her Vulcan ears from the indigenous people, which she accomplishes by wearing long hair to cover them. Reception and Aftermath * This episode achieved a Nielsen rating of 4.6 and was watched by an average of 7.14 million viewers. http://archive.is/nRhKY * 's "Ultimate Guide" rated this episode 2 out of 5 arrowhead insignias. ( , p. 78) * The book Beyond the Final Frontier (p. 362) comments about this installment, "It feels like a Riker episode of ''The Next Generation, and the story doesn't amount to much, but there's something cathartic about seeing a Starfleet officer who isn't restrained by the Prime Directive starting a gunfight in an alien street." * Some shots of ''Enterprise flying over the Akaali planet were reused for Earth in the fourth season outing . Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.5, *As part of the ENT Season 1 DVD collection * As part of the ENT Season 1 Blu-ray collection. Links and references Starring *Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox *Jolene Blalock as Subcommander T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest stars *Diane DiLascio as Riann *Wade Andrew Williams as Garos Co-star *Charlie Brewer as a Alien/Akaali #1 Uncredited co-stars *Evan English as Ensign Tanner *Mark Watson as an operations division crewman Stunt double *Vince Deadrick, Jr. as stunt double for Wade Williams References acoustic relay; Akaali; alien abduction; antimatter reactor; apothecary; clipper ship; crossbow; dampening field; Draylan; Earth; first contact; isotope; J'ral class; Malurian; Malurian language; Malurian system; Malurian starship; microscope; Minshara class; neutrino; neutron star; pharmacy; polarized hull plating; quartermaster; residic oil; supernova; tea; Tellarites; Tengala Street; tetracyanate 622; universal translator; veridium; warp drive |next= }} Category:ENT episodes cs:Civilization de:Die Saat es:Civilization fr:Civilization (épisode) ja:ENT:狙われた星アカーリ nl:Civilization pl:Civilization sv:Civilization